


The Power of Hope

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on a Barbie Movie, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: After his parents and subjects were turned to stone by the evil sorcerer, Heechul, Prince Yixing must find a way to break the spell.





	The Power of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neo (luxnoctre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/gifts).



> Thanks to the lovely Liz for challenging me to do this! I haven't written so intensely in so long! Here's to us continuing to kick each other's asses and finishing our WIPs! I know I'm excited to see what you come up with! 
> 
> This is based on the Barbie movie Magic of the Pegasus. The Barbie movies were a huge part of my childhood so I hope to write more AUs using those movies! I hope you guys enjoy this!

The wintry wind was like a splash on cool dew on his face when he stepped out of the palace gates, inhaling the cool crisp air.

His skates jingled and Yixing froze, closing his fingers around the metal blades, his eyes darting about anxiously.

He was not supposed to be out there.

His parents had told him so, with sharp tongues and worried frowns.

But the lure of the ice was too strong for the prince to ignore.

He could see the lake from his bedroom window, and it had looked perfect for skating, hard and smooth, completely frozen over.

And he had just received new skates as an early birthday gift, beautiful fur lined boots with gleaming silver blades.

To give him new skates and forbid him from using them without permission was practically torture.

Kneeling, Yixing sucked in a soft gasp when his knee made contact with the frozen bank. There was a wet patch on his tights when he stood back up, his skates laced neatly on his feet.

He laughed quietly when he stepped down from the bank, his skates making contact with the ice.

With a flourish, he pushed off, the wind blowing back his chestnut hair as he skates across the frozen surface of the lake.

The winter winds had frozen a patch of the lake at precisely the right moment, as a wave of water was cresting in the wind such that it created a perfect ramp.

Yixing shouted in glee as he skated up the slope, delighting in the thrill that sped through him. He felt as if he was flying as his skates skimmed right off the edge of the crest.

He spun, landing with barely a sound and sped off, circling the lake.

Flinging out his arms, he tipped his face to the sun, savoring the warmth of its rays as he whirled around and around.

For a moment, he felt free.

Completely out of nowhere, something slammed into his legs, _hard._

Yixing yelped when he was jolted out of his spin, the ice rushing up to meet him.

He managed to turn himself around, yelping as the wind was knocked right out of his lungs, his back colliding painfully with the surface of the frozen lake.

A weight fell upon his chest and he gasped, half expecting to see a heavy boot but to his surprise and relief, a furry face panted down at him.

“Oh hello,” he laughed breathlessly, squashing down the relieved sigh. He would hate to prove his parents right.

A little pink tongue lolled out of the husky pup’s mouth and Yixing could not help himself.

He slid his fingers into the thick black and white fur and the pup chuffed at him, rolling over onto its back.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He rubbed the pup’s belly and it squirmed with happiness.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he rose to his feet, pulling his hand away. The pup rolled over, butting its furry head against his head for more pets.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

He skated a little ways away and was delighted to see the husky pup scamper after him, tiny pink tongue poking out of its mouth.

He crouched down and the puppy pounced, leaping right into his arms, lapping at his face in joy. It was squirming all over the place, its tail wagging so furiously that Yixing could hardly hold him.

“Alright then,” the prince kissed the top of its head, smoothing fingers through the excitable pup’s fur.

“I shall call you Baekhyun.”

He proclaimed as he hugged the puppy close. The newly christened Baekhyun yapped and licked his face and Yixing laughed.

“Let’s go home, Baekhyun.”

The bells were tolling by the time he arrived at the palace, and he knew immediately that he had been found out.

Sneaking an excitable husky pup and jangling skates past the guards was not exactly an easy task but Yixing thought he had managed it.

He scurried up the massive staircase and froze.

His mother was coming down the stairs, looking frantic with worry.

Acting quickly, Yixing set Baekhyun down by the corner, hidden out of sight. His mother would not take kindly to him bringing home a little furry friend from what she called the wilderness.

“Mother!” He walked up to the landing, heart hammering in his chest and his mother’s eyes widened.

“Oh, Yixing, where in heaven’s name have you been?”

Yixing braced himself as his mother rushed into his arms, hugging him so tight that he could hardly breathe.

“I was out skating, Mother.”

He squashed down the flutter of guilt in his stomach when they pulled apart, noticing the crease in his mother’s brow.

He really _should_ stop worrying them so much.

“Yixing,” his father appeared behind his mother’s back, his brows pulled into a heavy frown.

The flutter of guilt turned into lead as his heart sank. If his father looked like that, it could only mean one thing.

“You can’t pull stunts like that, son. Your mother was so worried when she went to wake you and found you missing. On your birthday, no less.”

Yixing bowed his head shamefully, folding his arms behind his back.

An apology was on the tip of his tongue when there was a loud bark and a blur of black and white flashed into existence, nearly bowling him over.

His heart shriveled a little inside when his mother shrieked, grabbing him by the arm, yanking him behind her.

“Mother, it’s alright,” he tried to calm her, patting her hand gently. “It’s only Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun? What’s a Baekhyun?” His father’s frown deepened and Yixing’s heart began to hammer again.

They all looked down at the husky pup sitting contently at Yixing’s feet, licking at its paw.

“Oh god, it’s dirty,” the queen shuddered and Yixing pouted.

“No, mother, he’s fine,” he insisted, bending to pick up the tiny pup.

Baekhyun licked his face and his mother shuddered visibly in disgust.

“Throw it out, Yixing. God, you’ll catch something.”

Yixing was about to protest but the words melted before he could speak at the glare his father leveled at him.

“Give me your skates,” the tone was enough to chill his heart.

“What?” He could not help his cry, clutching Baekhyun close to him.

His father nodded at the pearly white skates still hanging from his shoulder, holding out his hand.

“The skates, Yixing.”

Yixing could feel tears welling in his eyes as he unslung them from his shoulder, his lower lip trembling.

“But the festival tonight, Father,” he tried, holding them just out of reach. His father’s glare was frosty enough to make his insides freeze when he leant forward, snatching the skates from his fingers.

“You have proven yourself completely unworthy of your freedom by sneaking off to god knows where, skating, and now bringing a possibly wild dog into the house. You will return to your room and stay there.”

With that, his father stalked off, his mother following with several backward glances.

Yixing stood frozen in the middle of the staircase, watching as they hung up his skates with a warning look before he was spinning around, a sob tearing out of his throat.

Baekhyun sat upon his plush velvet chair, watching him with mournful eyes as he stood at his window, staring down at the frozen lake.

The lake had been lit beautifully with strands of fairy lights, strung from pole to pole that the servants had planted in the snow and there was music, lovely music floating through the air.

Yixing longed with his heart to be out there, dancing on the ice with all his people.

He turned to Baekhyun, holding out his arms and the pup leapt into them, nuzzling him gently before looking out of the window.

“We should be out there, Baekhyun,” he murmured, running his fingers through the husky pup’s coarse fur. Yixing dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s head, scratching his chin gently.

“Should we go out there? Mother and Father would never know. Not if we’re careful and quick,” he wondered as a couple whirled past his window, the woman embraced tightly in her partner’s arms.

“It seems a shame to be grounded on my birthday.”

Baekhyun yapped, as if in agreement and Yixing looked down, a tiny smile spreading across his face.

He set the puppy down, flinging open his closet doors.

A whirlwind of clothes later, he was properly dressed, in more formal attire. The white suit jacket would match his white skates very well indeed.

“Come on,” he whispered, scooping Baekhyun off the floor.

His father’s stern face was in the back of his mind as he slipped out of his room, heading down the hallway.

Everything was dark and so quiet that he swore he could hear his own footsteps on the carpet.

Even Baekhyun remained completely silent, as if he had realized how serious things were. If he were caught, his parents would ground him for _years._

Tiptoeing across the hall, Yixing swiped the skates from the hook quickly, careful not to knock them against each other.

He was out of the palace in a flash, the cold night breeze smacking him right in the face the moment he stepped out of the palace doors.

A quick stop to put on his skates and then he was off on the ice, Baekhyun gamboling behind him.

The people seemed to take no notice of him and Yixing liked it that way.

The last thing he needed was for someone to alert his parents that he had snuck out _again_ despite their wishes.

Any lingering guilt was quickly washed away as he picked up speed, spinning giddily into a perfect lutz jump.

He laughed aloud, the wind carrying his laughter into the air.

Baekhyun slid after him, barking and yapping at his obvious joy.

Yixing leapt into the air, giggling in delight. His hair was mussed by the wind and his eyes were watering by the time he slowed down, his lips feeling as if they had been frozen into a smile.

“Hey!”

He spun around, startled at the call to see a young man skate towards him.

The man was handsome, seemingly barely out of boyhood, his shy smile betraying his age.

“You skate really well,” he murmured, all quiet and Yixing grinned at the compliment.

“Thank you-?” He cocked his head and the man bowed, nearly ninety degrees.

“Sehun, Your Highness,” he mumbled and Yixing extended a hand.

“Skate with me, Sehun.”

They were having an excellent time, Yixing showing off for the young man and teaching him tricks.

More and more people had gathered to watch as he performed an excellent salchow jump, landing neatly on one leg and he was about to launched into another when an icy cold wind blew across the lake, snuffing out every lamp and flame that had been burning.

Even the fairy lights went dark, blanketing the lake in darkness.

Everyone turned to look as a green gray glow seemed emit from behind the clouds in the sky, eerie and terrifying.

Baekhyun leapt up into Yixing’s arms and he clutched him close, his breath coming out in little white puffs of mist.

The festivities stopped as everyone watched with bated breath for the clouds to part.

A gigantic creature spiraled out of the sky with a piercing screech.

It was a griffin, with the head of an eagle and body of a lion.

Its eyes were green and gold, glittering with malice as it swooped down towards them, tawny brown wings outstretched.

It would have been a beautiful sight if it were not for the green mist that clung to it and the man who sat upon its back, his black eyes gleaming.

His entire being reeked of evil and Yixing shuddered, his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s fur.

He knew he should move; the creature was headed straight for him, and the man’s eyes were boring into him, as if looking into his soul.

But fear paralyzed him, and he stood where he was, watching dumbly as the griffin landed with a triumphant scream, its master dismounting gracefully.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” the man’s voice was grating, almost sneering as he bowed. It was a mocking bow.

He held a staff in his right hand, almost as tall as he, and his clothes were the same tawny brown as his griffin, accented with poison green jewels.

His hair was long, hovering just above his shoulders, greasy, as if he had not taken a shower in a long time.

“Hmm,” he made a sound of approval, speaking as if Yixing were not right in front of him.

“He _is_ the fairest of the land.”

Yixing bristled. He despised it when someone used his looks to objectify him, as if he was nothing more than something meant for other people to look at.

With a flick of his wrist, the griffin atop the man’s staff glowed and the flames relit, but blue instead of red, giving the lake an eerie glow.

Yixing stiffened when eyes raked up and down his body, the man ogling him shamelessly.

“So gorgeous, where have you been hiding?” He glared as the man walked a circle around him, chuckling as if he had told a great joke.

“Who are you?” Yixing glowered back, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s fur.

The man reeled back as if in shock, his eyes widening in a way that told Yixing he was acting.

“Come on, you’re not serious?”

The prince rolled his eyes.

The nerve of this man, to crash his festival on _his_ birthday and have an ego so large to assume he would know his name.

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble,” he said sarcastically.

Instead of getting angry, the man merely grinned.

“Beautiful _and_ feisty. I love it. Allow me to introduce myself,” the man bowed once more, smirking.

“Eichel, your future husband.”

Yixing reeled back in shock.

“Husband?!”

The man, whom he was almost positive now was a sorcerer circled him once more.

“I’m offering you, a _once in a lifetime opportunity_ to be my husband.”

He flicked open a black box that Yixing had not seen him hold before, a diamond ring glittering in the dim light.

“ _Your_ husband?” Yixing was relieved that his voice came out steady and not as hysterical as he felt. He gripped Baekhyun tighter, ready to give the man, Heechul, the sharpest tongue lashing he could.

“No!” There was a metallic scrape and Yixing turned to see his father, with his sword drawn. There were more guards surrounding him, all with swords in hand.

His father’s face was grim as he stared down Heechul, incredibly threatening with his tall stature. Yixing tried not to let the relief show on his face as he cuddled Baekhyun close, the husky pup snarling away at the sorcerer.

“Let him be.”

Heechul merely raised his eyebrows, stepping away from Yixing.

“Well, well, what’s it been? Sixteen, seventeen years? How’s royal life these days?” He sneered, completely unafraid of the slowly approaching guards and their raised weapons.

“Leave us alone, Heechul,” the king snarled, taking a giant step forward. He looked positively murderous when his wife hurried towards them, her eyes pleading.

“Please, please spare him,” she begged and Yixing stared, confused. His parents knew this man?

There was a beat of silence, Heechul’s face darkening. He took a threatening step forward, his staff half raised and Yixing stifled a gasp.

“Are you telling me what to do? Have you forgotten what happened to your _other_ son?” He growled scornfully and Yixing froze, turning to stare at his parents in confusion.

“Other son?” He was not aware that he had said it aloud until his parents looked at him, sorrow and fear carved into their features.

His father’s lips tightened, and he waved his sword.

“Go, Heechul. You already have a husband.”

Heechul shrugged his shoulders, dismissive.

“I did. Three in fact, each one fairer than the next but oh, so annoying. Time to move on.”

Yixing felt a chill shiver through him at those words. Three? What had he done to all of them?

“And here’s the lucky man.”

“I don’t think so,” he said firmly, and Heechul grinned, but there was no amusement in his eyes.

“Eh, wrong! But you get once more chance.”

He stepped away, towards the king and queen and Yixing felt cold fear grip his heart. He moved with him, terror climbing up his throat as Heechul raised his staff. His parents were moving, walking towards him as if they could shelter him from so far away.

“Petrify them.”

It was a simple statement, but the effect was instantaneous

“No, stop!”

Yixing lurched forward, gaping in horror as his father jerked back, freezing into place with a gasp and his mother did the same, a soft whimper escaping her throat before their skin turned gray and ashy, like stone. Even as he stared in shock, Heechul was raising his staff again.

“Petrify them all!”

Yixing could only watch helplessly as the magic blasted over his subjects, turning most of them to stone before they could even cry out. He saw the man, Sehun try to flee but the magic touched him, and he became nothing more than a stunningly handsome statue in the middle of a frozen lake.

“Stop! You can’t do this,” the words shook, stuttering to a stop when Heechul turned to faced him, his lips curved into a cruel smile.

“Funny, I just did!” Heechul laughed as if it were all just one massive joke.

“Here we are, the bonus round. Marry me and I’ll set them all free.” He waved his hand carelessly in the air as his griffin clip clopped over the ice, beady eyes fixed upon Yixing.

“Or,” his voice dipped lower, threatening, “you can join them.”

Yixing stared. He did not think he needed to be petrified into stone, he was already frozen in terror and grief.

“But I- “

“Tick tock, tick tock.”

Heechul cut him off, jerking his staff as if it were the hands on a clock and Yixing was about to collapse from despair when a voice echoed over Heechul’s head.

“Grab on!”

A massive Pegasus, gleaming white like a pearl under the moonlight landed just shy of Heechul’s griffin, sliding neatly towards Yixing.

Yixing seized his chance, leaping aboard. His fingers twined into the Pegasus’ thick mane and he swallowed back a gasp when it spreads its wings, leaping into the air.

He could feel the wind catch beneath the Pegasus’ wings and then they were airborne, flying up, up and away from the horrible Heechul and his curses and spells.

Guilt had settled in his stomach as Heechul yelled after him, his voice growing ever fainter as they flew higher and higher.

“You’ll be back, my prince. I’ll give you three days before my spell becomes _unbreakable.”_

Yixing squeezed his eyes shut, fingers tightening instinctively. He was a horrible prince and son, abandoning his people, his _parents_ to save himself.

The guilt grew stronger and stronger as the Pegasus flew higher and higher, until they were obscured by the clouds, thick and dense all around them. It was like lead in his stomach, heavy and painful.

“I have to go back,” he pleaded, his mind swirling with the images of his parents, his people, the poor boy Sehun who had only gone to the festival to celebrate, to have fun and were now stone statues into the middle of nowhere with no one to save them.

“I have to stop him.”

The fear only grew when the Pegasus shook its magnificent head, sorrow clinging to its voice as it said.

“You can’t. Nobody can.”

“Why not? Who is this man?” Yixing demanded. He would not let anyone tell him it was impossible. He _could not_ allow it to be impossible.

“Heechul. He’s a wizard who takes what he wants, when he wants, and no one can tell him otherwise.”

“There has to be some way.” He could hear the desperation in his words as they drifted through the clouds.

“Not while he has his staff,” the Pegasus replied, “he stole that from another powerful sorcerer and with it, he’s practically invincible.”

That was not what Yixing wanted to hear. He leaned forward, grasping the Pegasus’ mane. Baekhyun was squirming in his arms, as if he could sense his friend’s growing anguish.

“Please, turn around.”

The Pegasus turned back, stiff beneath his body.

“I can’t let him hurt you,” it murmured, solemnly and Yixing stared. He did not know any pegasi, certainly not this one.

“Who are you? Why did you save me?”

The Pegasus tensed, as if Yixing had touched a nerve. It turned its head back around, flapping its wings even harder as if to flap away the nervous tension.

“I… I’m a friend,” it stuttered and no more was said on the topic.

A massive cloud drifted before them, pink and purple in colour. It was so starkly different from all the other clouds that Yixing stared.

The Pegasus, however, flew right through it, murmuring under its breath, “we’ll be safe through here.”

As if they stepped through a doorway into another world, the clouds around them turned purple. Yixing stared at the rose dusted clouds, slack jawed in awe.

“Where are we?”

He gasped when a massive castle made of gleaming white marble loomed into view, the clouds parting around it.

“Cloud Kingdom.”

When they landed upon the beautiful marble floor, three young men clattered out on three pegasi, chattering excitedly.

“Hi, Junmyeon, hi Junmyeon,” the first man was a brunette, practically glowing with delight at the sight of the Pegasus.

“Hi,” the second one with blonde hair smiled, a little calmer.

“We wondered when you’d be coming home,” the third yawned, practically falling asleep on his horse.

“Hello, boys. A little past your bedtime isn’t it?”

Yixing could hear the fondness in Junmyeon’s tone as he chided them gently. He removed his skates quickly. The marble looked expensive and he would not want to scratch them if he had to dismount.

“Yes! Isn’t it great?” The first man spun his Pegasus, “come on, he’s waiting for you.”

The trio fluttered up into the air and Junmyeon followed, his large wings almost brushing the walls as they flew through a narrow corridor.

Yixing gaped as golden pegasi flew above them, whinnying into the sky. The palace was stunningly made, the skinny corridor opening up into a massive chamber with twisting staircases. Tall waterfalls poured down on either side, the roaring water strangely soothing to his ears. Even Baekhyun seemed impressed, his little doggy tongue lolling out as Junmyeon landed on the highest dais.

There was a man standing on the dais, watching them with piercing eyes. He was stunning, with copper hair and the fairest skin Yixing had ever seen.

Yixing shivered, feeling as if the man could see right through him as he dismounted, skates clutched in his hand. The floor was cold even through his socked feet and he flushed when the man’s eyes raked up and down his body, as if surveying him.

“Your Highness,” Junmyeon bowed his head and Yixing felt a shock go through him. He was not sure if he was to bow or remain upright. Was he not a prince here?

“Junmyeon,” the man’s voice was rich and smooth, like chocolate flowing from a fountain. His eyes were narrowed as he eyed Yixing and Baekhyun in turn.

“You’ve brought visitors. What happened?”

Junmyeon was stiff as he replied, rolling his eyes.

“Heechul, again.”

A huge sigh escaped the Pegasus and Yixing wondered how many times had Heechul done something horrible for the Pegasus to react in such a way. He startled when Junmyeon brightened, turning to him.

“Yixing, this is Jeongsu, the Cloud King.”

Yixing fumbled, barely managing a bow as he stuttered.

“Pleased to meet you, Your Highness.”

The Cloud King merely waved off his greeting, his delicate brows creased. His gaze bored into Yixing as he spoke, grim faced.

“What did Heechul do this time?”

Yixing clenched his fists, looking down at the floor. Desperation and guilt clawed at his insides as he faltered.  


“My parents, my subjects, everyone, he turned them all to stone. And if I don’t marry him in three days, he’ll never turn them back.”

The Cloud King’s brilliant eyes dimmed as he bowed his head.

“I am so sorry,” his apology was so genuine that Yixing wanted to hug him. He held himself back, unsure if it would be unwelcome. Jeongsu raised his hand, looking every bit like a king as he said.

“Come with us.”

Moments later, Yixing found himself being led into a bedchamber, Junmyeon trotting away to his own room.

Jeongsu laid out a set of clothes, much thicker and warmer than the ones he was wearing.

“Put these on,” he said kindly, as Baekhyun snuffled against his leg, clearly curious about this new person. “You’re shivering.”

Yixing had not noticed it but he was indeed shivering. Perhaps the adrenaline from the escape had managed to keep him from truly noticing just how cold the Cloud Kingdom was.

“Thank you,” he murmured, stepping behind the screen door. Jeongsu very kindly held back Baekhyun as he changed. He had even placed boots behind the screen, so that he would not have to walk around in his socks.

“Come,” the Cloud King gestured when he was finally dressed and warm. 

“Are you warmer now?” The blonde man smiled when they walked into the next room, looking up from where they were brushing out Junmyeon’s mane. The Pegasus looked as if he was enjoying the attention, snorting in content as the brunette rubbing his shoulder.

“Much, thank you,” Yixing smiled and the man grinned, stepping off the chair. He walked closer, as if inspecting him and exclaimed.

“We’ve never had a _real_ person here before. Except your brother, of course.”

Yixing felt his smile slip. He did not know he even _had_ a brother and now everyone was talking about him.

“My brother?”

The blonde went on, seemingly oblivious.

“Junmyeon,” he giggled, gesturing to the Pegasus. Junmyeon visibly froze, his lashes fluttering as Yixing stared.

“Junmyeon?” He took a step, and then another, hardly believing his ears.

“You’re my brother?”

Junmyeon could hardly look at him as he sighed.

“Yes.”

Yixing could not help the overwhelming wave of horror that swept through him. His brother must have been born human. There was no way his parents could have fathered some form of winged horse.

“But how- What happened?”

He stopped before the Pegasus, conflicting emotions running rampant through him.

The Cloud King stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on his elbow. His voice was low and soft as he spoke.

“It was Junmyeon’s birthday too.”

“Heechul appeared out of nowhere, demanding his hand. Your father asked him to leave but Heechul would not. He turned the palace guards to stone and then, he saw your family crest.”

“A Pegasus.” Yixing said. He knew it well. There were tapestries of the creature all over the palace.

“Your parents did everything they could. They hired wizards and witches, sorcerers and enchantresses but nothing could break the spell.”

“Junmyeon couldn’t bear to see them so unhappy. So, he left and found us, safety and a family here, in Cloud Kingdom.”

“But why? Why did Mother and Father never tell me? That I had a brother?” Yixing burst out. He was not angry, but it was a shock all the same to learn that he was not an only child, that he had a brother, years older who could have been his playmate, the heir to the kingdom.

“I guess they never knew how. It does seem like a ludicrous story,” there was a wry look on Junmyeon’s face as if he too knew just how incredible his story was.

“Well- why didn’t anyone else tell me? Surely the castle staff would have known that there once was another prince.”

“They kept it a secret. When you were born, Father and Mother moved to the furthest corner of the kingdom and built a new, stronger castle. They were so terrified that Heechul would come after you and he did.”

Yixing pictured the green seeping into the clouds above the castle, the bone chilling clarion cry of the griffin and felt chills all over his body.

“So that’s why they were always so worried.”

The realization dawned upon him and he clenched his fists. They had done all they could to protect him and it was his own fault, his own carelessness that Heechul had found him. His heart felt as if it was being clawed to pieces.

“I have to save them. I must. I have to tell them I’m sorry.” The thought of never being able to apologise terrified him.

“Can you help me?”

The Cloud King’s face fell and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I have no power over Heechul.”

The look on his face told Yixing that there was more to that story but he did not press.

“There has to be something. No one is completely invincible.”

“What about the Wand of Light?” The excitable brunette burst out and his friends shushed him.

“Shh, you _know_ Junmyeon hyung doesn’t like to talk about that.”

“A Wand of Light?”

Yixing’s eyes narrowed and Junmyeon sighed, pawing at the ground listlessly.

“It’s nothing, only a myth.”

“All myths can come true. Look at you,” Yixing insisted, “please, tell me.”

“A Wand of Light has the most powerful magic of all. Even over Heechul,” the Cloud King stepped in.

Yixing felt hope flicker back to life within him. He might be grasping at straws but at this point, the prince was willing to do anything if it meant getting his parents back.

“Great, where do we find it?”

The Cloud King shook his head, smiling faintly.

“It isn’t found. It must be built.”

“From what?”

“A Measure of Courage, a Ring of Love and a Gem of Ice lit by hope’s eternal flame.”

“But those don’t exist,” Junmyeon stamped his hooves hard, frustration clear in his large brown eyes. He shook his mane.

“I’ve tried for years and it’s hopeless.”

“It’s only hopeless if you give up. Come on, brother, we can do this.” Yixing’s eyes glittered as the bells began to toll once more.

The young men all sat up, startled.

“Is it time already?” The perpetually drowsy one asked and his friend giggled, leaping to his feet.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”

Yixing watched as the three men rode astride their pegasi, each one holding what looked like a paintbrush in hand.

Neighing in obvious delight, the pegasi took off, their wings flapping strongly as they rose into the air.

The brunette was laughing as he waved his brush around the nearest cloud, turning a pretty dusty pink. Gesturing, his friend dove into another, and the cloud burst into yellow.

The last man, lying lazily upon his pegasus, trailed his brush through a line of clouds and Yixing stared as it turned a soft purple.

“They do this every sunrise and sunset,” Junmyeon murmured softly, putting his muzzle into Yixing’s hand.

“It’s beautiful,” Yixing replied, still staring as the sky lightened, filling with pink, yellow and purple clouds.

The beautiful clouds filled him once more with hope and he ran a hand through his brother’s mane.

“I’m going to build a Wand of Light, Junmyeon.”

To his chagrin, the Pegasus merely turned, head bowed as if dejected. He followed as the Pegasus trotted over to a gleaming mirror.

As he stared, the mirror shimmered and the image of the Pegasus changed into that of a young man not much older than he.

“Sometimes,” Junmyeon murmured, “I forget what I used to be.”

“But my crown reminds me of all I once had.”

Yixing rested a hand on his shoulder, refusing to allow his brother’s dark mood to bring him down.

“And will have again. Junmyeon, we can do this.”

“But it won’t work,” Junmyeon argued, though it was weak. Yixing could tell that he was already caving by the flicker of hope in his eyes.

“We can do it. Together.”

“Well-“

“Great, where do we start?” He refused to give his brother any chance to back out now. Time was ticking and they had so little of it.

“The deepest, darkest part of the Forbidden Forest.”

-

“I wish I could do more for you, Junmyeon, you have suffered so,” the Cloud King said, “but I can only offer you this.”

He held up a necklace of silver, a silver bell hanging from the filigree chain.

“Ring the bell if you need us.”

Junmyeon bowed his head and Yixing followed suit.

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

Yixing bent to scoop Baekhyun off the floor, the husky pup yapping in delight as he was placed upon Junmyeon’s back.

“Ready?” He asked as he mounted the pegasus.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

With that, they took off into the sky.

The clouds were soft and cool against his skin as they flew into them and he hugged Baekhyun closer, the husky pup turning to lick his face.

“How far is it?”

Junmyeon craned his head around and Yixing could hear the tremor in his voice as he said.

“Not far enough. No one goes into the Forbidden Forest unless they have to.”

As they flew further and further away from the Cloud Kingdom, the sky grew ever darker, the clouds more ominous. High cliffs of rock and twisted tree trunks surrounded the forest.

“Seems like the perfect place to find a Measure of Courage.”

Yixing remarked as Junmyeon landed on the forest floor. The ground was covered in dead leaves, crunching underfoot.

Shivers ran down his spine as he dismounted, one hand curled into Junmyeon’s mane.

“What are we looking for?” His brother whispered, leaning in close. Baekhyun was trotting at his feet, tiny face wide eyed and afraid.

“We’ll know it when we see it.”

Yixing muttered as they walked. They had not been walking for long when Baekhyun barked, high and terrified, bolting before Yixing could stop him.

“Baekhyun!”

His heart was in his mouth as the pup ran forward, and then the ground seemed to suck him under. One moment, Yixing could still see his furry butt and the next, he was gone.

Yixing broke into a sprint. He could see the hole in the ground now, a gaping mouth with a long trail of tree roots or trunks curving into what looked like a slide. He stumbled over something and with a loud snapping noise, the blanket of leaves erupted into a large net, catching the prince and his pegasus in its ropes.

Junmyeon froze as Yixing tugged at the net, his ears swiveling back and forth.

“Someone’s coming,” he hissed and Yixing stiffened, eyes wide as footsteps crunched on the dead leaf litter, coming towards them.

Slowly, under the cover of the tree, the figure of a man emerged, dressed in a dark tunic and high boots. He carried a sword at his side and his golden hair practically glowed in the dimness of the forest.

Yixing swallowed.

It was a very attractive man.

“Looks like you took a wrong turn, Your Highness,” the man sneered and all thoughts of the man’s looks fled from his mind.

“Really?” He rolled his eyes.

“I hadn’t noticed. Think you could get us out of here?”

The man took another step closer, raising his impressive eyebrows.

“Tell me. Whose bright idea was it to come here? Only fools come into the Forbidden Forest.”

Yixing swallowed back a much, much more offensive insult that popped into his head. How dare he question his motives?

“And yet, you’re here,’ he snarked back and Junmyeon flashed him a warning look.

The man did not seem the least bit provoked, smirking up at him infuriatingly.

“But I’m not the one swinging from a tree, am I?”

He drew his sword and slashed.

Yixing could not contain his yelp as the net fell, dropping him and his brother in an undignified heap on the ground.

The man remained unfazed, whistling sharply.

A brown horse trotted into view, laden down with saddlebags.

“Thank you sir,” Junmyeon bowed his head as Yixing shook the leaves from his clothes.

“Sir?” The man looked amused and not at all surprised that the Pegasus could talk.

“The name’s Yifan.”

“I’m Junmyeon and I guess you recognized my brother, Prince Yixing.”

Yixing knew what was coming when the man, Yifan, laughed.

“Brother? I guess I see the resemblance.”

He bristled at the mocking tone, blatantly rolling his eyes and turning away. Though he knew in his heart that he was gone, he could not help peering down into the hole that Baekhyun had gone down.

“I don’t see him.”

He muttered, fear clenching at his heart. He was _not_ about to leave Baekhyun here, where he must be absolutely terrified.

“See who?” The infuriating man asked and he deigned to reply only in hopes that he would be able to help.

“My husky pup.”

Yifan laughed.

“Let me guess. Your cousin?”

Yixing snorted. It was funny, given the situation.

“Funny,” he pointed at the tunnel, “where does this lead to?”

“Big trouble.”

“Can you take me there?”

For a moment, he thought the stupid golden haired man would actually be helpful but he merely scoffed.

“Forget it. Your pup’s gone for good.”

Yixing hated the dismissive tone, as if the husky pup was worth nothing to him. He gave in to the anger boiling inside him, reckless and angry as he turned around.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll find him myelf.”

With those words, he jumped straight into the tunnel, completely ignoring the other man’s protests.

The tunnel was indeed a slide, and a very long and twisty one at that.

Yixing yelped when he flew off the edge, landing straight into what looked like a giant pot.

Relief filtered through him when he saw Baekhyun perched on what looked like a giant carrot. The pot was unusually warm compared to the rest of the forest and Yixing shrugged off the his coat.

“Baekhyun!” He scooped up the puppy in his arms.

There was several loud thumps and the pot shook with every step. A massive head peeked over the pot, and Yixing caught his breath in fear.

It was a giant.

“Mmmm, more lunch. Yeollie like lunch.”

“Carrots.”

Carrots flew over the edge of the pot after the giant stepped away.

“Turnips.”

Yixing ducked as turnips dropped into the pot, like massive boulders. He could hear the giant humming.

“Yeollie like lunch…”

His eyes caught upon the hook from which the pot hung from as Baekhyun snuggled into the bottom. The heat in the stew pot spiked and he smiled.

“Nice and warm?” He asked as Baekhyun opened one eye to gaze at him. The pup whined as he carded a hand through his fur.

“Well we can’t stay or we’ll be stew!”

He rose to his feet just as the giant appeared over the pot again, clutching what looked like an onion in his massive hand.

His suspicions were confirmed when the giant took a big bite and belched right into his face.

“Oh gross.”

“Yeollie like onions.” The giant showed him the unbitten half proudly and an idea sparked in Yixing’s mind.

“Oh poor Yeollie,” he exaggerated, “maybe after you eat us, you won’t be so scrawny.”

This was a lie, as the giant was fairly fit, with huge biceps and broad shoulders. But Yixing doubted the giant was smart enough to realise such a thing.

“Scrawny?” Indeed, Yeollie took the bait, a look of confusion crossing his face. “What’s scrawny?”

Yixing shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant.

“You know, weak, puny, skinny. I don’t even know how you call yourself a giant.”

The giant narrowed his eyes, letting loose a growl that had Baekhyun whimpering. He could feel the puppy’s eyes on him, as if asking him what the hell he was doing, but Yixing ploughed forward, determined.

“Now the goliath down the road? He’s a real giant. Compared to him, you’re just a weakling.”

His heart was hammering in his chest when Yeollie roared, stepping back from the pot.

“Weakling? Yeollie no weakling.”

The giant flexed his biceps and slammed one fist into the nearest hanging pot. The resulting crash was enough to send Baekhyun leaping into Yixing’s arms in shock. Yixing kept his footing as the pot swayed, swallowing down his fear.

“Well, he snapped a log in half with his bare hands,” he said quickly when the giant looked proudly down at him.

The giant scoffed, reaching for the nearest piece of wood by the fireplace. Yixing watched as he snapped it, far too easily and pointed the broken end at him.

“Like that?”

Yixing gulped a little, keeping up his false bravado.

“You can do that, but the other giant ripped a door right off its hinges.”

Baekhyun whined, shaking his head and Yixing smoothed his fingers through his fur, watching as Yeollie marched off, to the entrance of his home.

With a roar of triumphant, he bashed the door to the ground, the wood splintering every which way. Yixing winced as he hugged Baekhyun.

Well that was one way to do it.

He yelped when the pot flipped, falling onto his ass to see the doorway completely clear. Yeollie pointed at the empty doorway gleefully.

“What else? What else can he do?”

Yixing shook his head in faux disappointment.

“Never mind, you can’t do it.”

“Yeollie can. Yeollie can do anything!”

Yixing was a little taken aback by the enthusiasm of the giant. He sighed, as if it pained him to say it.

“Well, the giant can tie himself to a post with a huge chain, lock it up and break free with a single breath.”

“Ha! That’s nothing!”

Yixing did not wait to watch the giant do his thing. He undid his belt, which was practically just a long ribbon looped around his waist band, and knotted it around one of the giant carrots.

Thankfully, it did not weigh too much as he hefted it up, tossing it straight at the pot loop. It caught, turning into a grappling hook.

Baekhyun leapt onto his back and Yixing seized his chance, clambering nimbly up the ribbon before sliding down.

“Where are you going?” Yeollie the giant called as he strained against his metal chains. “Yeollie’s lunch!”

Yixing waved as he bolted out of the house, Baekhyun hot on his heels.

“Bye Yeollie!”

The giant roared as he yanked hard, dislodging the wooden beams that held up his home.

  
“Come back lunch!”

It did not take them long to find Junmyeon trotting down the path.

The pegasus’ eye lit up at the sight of him and he hurried down to them, nickering softly.

“You’re alright!” His gaze lingered on Baekhyun for a moment and Yixing could thought he could see him smile.

“And you have Baekhyun.”

Yixing was to reply in affirmation when the sound of hoofbeats caught his ears. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the young man who had saved them from the nets.

“What are you doing here?” His tone was anything but friendly as he glared at him and the man looked surprised to see him.

“I was going to rescue you, again,” the statement made Yixing roll his eyes. He was far from a pathetic damsel in distress, he did not need a man.

“But you beat me to it,” he patted his horse, almost sounding embarrassed as Baekhyun whined, wandering over to nose at his leg.

“How did you do it?” Junmyeon asked, as if he was still in disbelief. Yixing grinned as he thought back to the proud giant, all too ready to impress him.

“Some giant encouragement and a little ribbon.” He held up the ribbon that had once been his belt but to his surprise, it did not seem very little anymore.

“A ribbon?” Yifan stared at him, incredulous.

“You’re much braver than I thought.”

Yixing preened a little at the grudging admiration in his tone.

Junmyeon seemed to have noticed something else as he jerked his head, eyes widening.

“Yixing, hold it higher.”

Yixing blinked and lifted the silver ribbon. It trailed from the top of his head to the very tips of his boots.

Junmyeon gave a little gasp.

“It’s your exact height!”

Yixing raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Your exact measure. A measure of courage.”

As the words left his mouth, the ribbon began to glow, emitting a soft blue light. Yixing gaped as the ribbon transformed before his eyes, into a shimmering blue staff carved with all sorts of strange runes.

“A staff! Oh, Junmyeon, we did it!” He flung his arms around the Pegasus, hugging him tight. Baekhyun yapped happily, his eyes fixed upon the sparkly staff.

“Okay, okay,” Yixing could hardly contain the big smile that had spread across his face, “now we must find the second piece.”

“A gem of ice lit by hope’s eternal flame,” Junmyeon echoed his thoughts.

“You actually think you’re going to build a Wand of Light,” Yifan said, his tone a little sarcastic. Yixing stiffened, his grip on the staff tightening.

“And your point is?”

“It’s just an old fairytale!”

Yixing scoffed at the incredulity in Yifan’s voice, as if he had not just seen what happened with the ribbon literally before his eyes.

“Did you see what just happened?” He retorted, holding up at the staff and Yifan backed up a little, startled by the venom in his tone.

“That _was_ a little weird, but nothing’s normal in this forest,” he gestured around them. His eyes lingered upon the staff for a moment.

“But that’s no Wand of Light. Do you know why? Because it doesn’t exist.”

“Well thank you. Any more helpful comments?” Yixing mocked and Yifan leaned back, shaking his hand.

“Nope, that just about does it. I’m heading home.”

“You live around here?” Yixing blinked in surprised as Yifan caught hold of his horse’s bridle beginning to turn it.

“As a matter of fact,” Yifan glared back and Yixing hmphed.

“I’m not surprised.”

They watched as Yifan walked away, muttering to himself.

“A Wand of Light? Go ahead, knock yourselves out!”

Yixing snarled at his brother, squeezing his fingers so tightly around the staff that it hurt.

“Ugh, he’s such a… Prick!”

He did not like the knowing glance that his brother leveled at him, nor the little smirk that the pegasus had on his face.

“But, cute.”

Yixing bit down hard on his lip. He could hardly deny that the man was attractive as hell.

“I… didn’t notice,” he mumbled glancing at the man’s retreating back. His eyes caught upon his sword, its hilt gleaming silver in the dim light.

“Wait!” He chased after him, “your sword, where did you get it?”

Yifan paused, turning to look at him in mild surprise.

“I made it.”

“You made it?” Yixing could not stop the doubt from creeping into his voice.

Yifan narrowed his eyes at him, as if offended.

“Don’t sound so surprised. Some people actually pay for my work.”

“I.. We need your help,” the words were painful to speak but he could not allow his pride to keep him from getting the help they so desperately needed.  
  
“Forget it,” Yifan waved a hand dismissively, turning as if to leave and Yixing said quickly.

“When we have the three parts of the wand we’ll need someone like you to put them together.”

“Like me?” The man sneered and Yixing swallowed.

“Skilled,” he mumbled, almost too low to hear.

“I’m busy.” With that, he turned away, his horse’s hooves crunching on the layer of dead leaves beneath his feet. Yixing felt his heart sink and panic clawed up his throat. He could not fail now.

“Please, Yifan, I don’t have much time. I only have three days to save my parents. I- I made a mistake and I need another chance.” Relief rushed through him when Yifan stopped, murmuring under his breath.  


“Another chance.” Sensing his resolve wavering, he rushed on.

“I’ll pay you for your services, all the gems you can carry!” Yifan still looked doubtful and Yixing put all of his pleading into his next words.

“Please? I need another chance.”

“Okay.”

The prince relaxed, relieved.

-

The cottage that came into view was tiny and shabby, nothing like what Yixing had imagined.

“There it is,” Yifan dismounted, his sword clanking against his side. Yixing stared at the cottage, leaning over on its side as if it would collapse at any moment.

“You mean we travelled all night for this? What kind of gem dealer is he?”  


“Okay, it doesn’t look like much but- whoa there fuzzball!” Yifan yelped when Baekhyun leapt into his arms, staring at him with dreamy eyes. The puppy licked his face with his little pink tongue and Yixing smiled to see Yifan laugh, the frown lines around his eyes softening.

“Shindong calls himself a trader in fine objects. I call him a thief but if there’s anything Shindong knows, it’s jewels,” Yifan set the puppy down, his eyes drifting back to the dilapidated cottage.”

The cottage seemed empty when Yixing pushed open the door. Dust floated in the air, particles lit by the sunlight streaming in through the back windows. He wrinkled his nose, calling out softly.

“Hello? Anybody home?”

He got quite a fright when a plump man popped up from behind the gilded bars, beady eyes raking up and down his body.

His voice was silky as he spoke.

“How can I help such a lovely young man like you?” He cooed and Yifan strode in, positively towering over Yixing.

“Drop the act, Shindong. We’re here on business.”

The shopkeeper cowered back for a moment, eyes widening in surprise.

“Yifan! It’s been many years my friend.”

Yifan narrowed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

“I ddin’t know we were friends.”

The plump shopkeeper smirked, tapping his stubby fingers against the wooden counter.

“Are you still harbouring a grudge?”

Yifan raised an eyebrow and Yixing’s eyes followed his gaze to the jewelry box full of gems spilling all over the counter.

“Are you still selling things that aren’t yours?”

Shindong froze and there was a beat of silence.

“So, what are you in the market for today?” He said eventually, dropping the cheerful act. His eyes were narrowed, his brows creased.

“A rare gem.”

“Aaah, you’ve come to the right place. A gift for a lady? Or perhaps this young man? Do I hear wedding bells in the future?” Yixing flinched back when the man opened a box, revealing a diamond ring that sparkled in the light. Baekhyun barked at the sight, obviously delighted by the sparkle.

“No!”

“You’ve got the wrong idea-“

“You’re way off!”

Yixing calmed him himself, flapping his hands to cool his heated cheeks. He could hardly look at YIfan as he said.

“We’re looking for something special. A gem of ice lit by hope’s eternal flame.”

The shopkeeper paused and Yixing could tell immediately that he knew exactly what they were talking about.

“I may have heard of it.

“And?” Yifan raised his eyebrows when the shopkeeper smirked at him.

“I may not.”

“Which is it?” Yixing burst out, frustrated. Time was not on their side and they could hardly spent any more time bartering with this old man who was a thief and a possible scam.

“Perhaps a trade might refresh my memory. Let’s say, a sword?” Shindong’s beady eyes fell upon the sword that hung on Yifan’s hip and Yixing hated the look on Yifan’s face. The man reached for his sword, clearly intending on trading but the prince laid his hand over his, ignoring the spark that shot through him at the contact.

“It’s not for sale,” he said firmly without looking in Yifan’s direction, “but I have these.”

He held out his ice skates, still in perfect condition. He could not bear to part with them as they were a gift from his parents, but if it were able to help him save them, he could always get new ones, unlike Yifan’s sword, which was clearly irreplaceable to him.

“Pretty, but who would want these?” Even as he said it, Yixing could see the shopkeeper’s beady eyes slide over the pretty silver detailing and expensive fur. They were perfectly lovely boots.

“So, you’re not interested?” He made to take them away but the shopkeeper was quicker.

“No, no, I didn’t say that.” Shindong pulled the boots towards him.

“Here’s what I know. Last year, a stranger stopped by. Odd little man. He boasted about finding a rare diamond. Blue as ice which he buried in a treasure chest.”

“What about the rest? Hope’s eternal flame?”

“He claimed that he protected the chest with magic. He marked it with a red flame,” Yixing’s heart leapt at the mention.

“Blue ice? Red flame? This has to be what we’re looking for-,” he turned to Yifan but the man cut him off, eyes narrowed.

“Wait a second. You wouldn’t pass up a gem like that, Shindong. Why didn’t you dig it up?”

Shindong’s eyes widened and he peered out at them fearfully.

“The next day, the man was turned to _ashes._ ”

Yixing barely suppressed a gasp as the shopkeeper rummaged about his desk.

“He left this, here, take it, take it. I don’t want anything to do with it.”

He pushed a faded scroll of parchment across the counter and Yixing took it, rolling it up neatly.

“Come on, Yifan.”

As they left, they did not see the man’s fear melt into a devious, cruel grin.

A snowstorm swirled about them as they walked, Yixing leading the way. He stared hard at the crude symbols on the roughly drawn map, trying to decipher what it said.

It was cold up in the mountains and they were all shivering wildly, the snow falling across the land making it ever more difficult to see.

Yixing gripped the map tight, lips pressed into a thin line. He was almost positive that he was reading the map right, but it was so cold.

The wind was so strong that it threatened to rip the parchment from his fingertips. He huddled closer to Junmyeon, yelling out above the howling wind.

“If I’m reading the map right, it should be this way!”

At that moment, Junmyeon collapsed, one knee giving way beneath him and Yixing gasped, his fingers twining tighter into his brother’s mane.

“Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon struggled to rise, the strain clear in his voice as he straightened up, putting one leg in front of the other.

“I…I’m fine,” he gritted out, continuing to clip clop across the frozen rocks. They were coming up to a dead end, the cliff’s edge and it was getting darker and colder by the minute.

“It leads nowhere, I don’t understand.” Yixing flung up one hand in frustration, staring at the open sky. There were no more roads, no more paths to follow.

“Listen-,”

“Don’t.” He dismounted shakily, clutching the map tightly in one hand. Tears of frustration pricked at his eyes, or maybe it was just the wind stinging. He barely heard Yifan as he spoke, walking as close as he dared to the cliff’s edge.

“It’s a wild goose chase. I should have never trusted Shindong.”

“We’re just haven’t looked hard enough,” he said to the wind, looking out across the land. They were so high up, but the snowstorm made it impossible for him to see any kind of clue. He was not ready to give up quite yet.

“I’m going to find it. I have to. My parents, our people.”

“It’ll be dark soon, we need to camp for the night.” Yifan had come up behind him, his voice almost gentle. Yixing turned to face him, his frustration leeching out in his words.

“We only have one more day, I’m not stopping.”

“But what about your brother? He’s exhausted, he’s carried you for hours,” Yixing’s heart nearly stopped. He was right. Junmyeon _had_ carried him for hours, from daybreak all the way till dusk. Hell, he had nearly collapsed on the way up and Yixing had merely ignored it.

Guilt ate him up inside as he walked around Yifan, taking his brother’s muzzle in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. He was so afraid, so so terrified but he could not let them know. Junmyeon had been doubtful of this from the start and he could not let him down.

His brother merely whickered, rubbing his velvety muzzle against his cheek as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Baekhyun barked, yapping high and loud above the screaming of the wind. He had found something.

It was a cave, carved deep into the mountainside and sheltered from the wind and snow.

They could camp there for the night.

Wood was difficult to find in the snowy mountains but they managed. Yixing and Yifan had both kept their distance, picking up as many twigs and branches as they could find to make a fire that could last them through the night.

Yifan proved to be spectacular at building a fire, and soon they had a roaring flame going, chasing the chill away.

Yixing watched in amusement as Baekhyun pranced around with Junmyeon’s crown on his head, barking happily.

“You look beautiful, Your Highness,” he teased. The husky pup looked at him, pink tongue lolling out.

“But you don’t want to lose that,” he reached over to stroke the puppy gently, “it means everything to my brother.”

The puppy whined as if he had understood and padded over to where the pegasus had settled himself, legs folded up beneath him. His tone was fond as he lifted up a wing, the husky pup scrambling up to nestle his crown crookedly on his head.

“Come here, I’ll keep you warm.”

Baekhyun whimpered and sighed contently, clambering back down to curl up against the big warm body. Junmyeon folded his wing over the sleepy pup, basking in the warmth of the flames.

Yixing smiled despite himself, but his heart was heavy as he studied the snowstorm outside.

There was only one day left.

He found it difficult to sleep, even with the warmth of the fire. His mind was too clouded with fear and doubt.

Baekhyun woke him easily, when the sun had begun to rise, yapping excitedly and dancing about his heels. In fact, he woke everyone.

Yixing stared in awe as the sun’s rays fell upon what looked like a tower of ice, what the snowstorm had been hiding the night before.

“It’s our last day,” he murmured and Junmyeon echoed behind him, eyes fixed upon the first rays of sunlight.

“Our last hope.”

Yixing stiffened, an idea beginning to bloom in his mind.

“Junmyeon! That’s it! Hope’s eternal flame. What signifies hope more than dawn?” He spun around pointing at the pinnacle of the tower.

“And the gem, look how the sun shines on the ice? The gem of ice must be somewhere up there! I can feel it.” And he could in fact feel it. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

“And can you feel how we’ll get there?” Yifan commented dryly. He too, was looking at the tower of ice.

Junmyeon stretched his neck.

“I can carry all of you. We can fly there,” he said, determination filling his chest. Yixing mounted quickly, trying to ignore the warmth of Yifan’s body as he climbed on behind him.

Warm hands settled on his waist and he turned to face the tower, hoping that the other man could not see his ears burning.

“Ready?”

“As we’ll ever be.”

His fingers curled tight into Junmyeon’s mane as the pegasus broke into a trot, and then a full out gallop. His wings flexed and unfurled, catching the wind.

Yixing felt his stomach drop as they left solid ground, Junmyeon’s strong wings propelling them into the air. It was a very long way down.

But Junmyeon was sturdy beneath him and Yifan’s weight reassured him more than it should have. He could see the tip of the ice gleaming as they landed, lit by the sun’s rays.

“Follow the sun!”

He dismounted, resting a hand upon the mound of ice. He could feel something beneath all the snow, some sort of symbol or words carved into the ice. Swiping his hand across the fluffy snow, the words revealed themselves, a line of strange symbols and runes that he could not read.

“What do you think it says?” He asked as Yifan came up behind him. The man scanned the symbols quickly.

“Beware. Take only what you need, but never from greed.”

As the words left his mouth, a series of stairs unfolded before their eyes seeming to lead straight into the depths of the mountain.

They entered together, Yixing staring at Yifan in wonder.

“Where did you learn to read that?”

The man merely shrugged.

“You pick up a lot of things in the Forbidden Forest.”

The stairs led down and around a tower of ice, gleaming blue in the light. Where it ended began a narrow bridge, stretching across a ravine.

As he crossed the bridge, Yixing could see a soft glow, lit from a cavern around some cliffs. He pointed it out to Yifan.

“Follow the light.”

The path after the bridge was so narrow, that they had to go one at a time, with their backs to the cliff walls.

Yixing went first, his heart in his mouth as he stepped across the frozen ledge. He kicked a rock and his foot slipped.

He yelped when he tipped forward, saved only by a hand curled around his wrist.

“Be careful!” Yifan was staring at him, dark eyes wide with concern. His heart was thumping in his chest as he stared down at the ravine.

If he had fallen down there… He dared not finish the thought.

“Thank you.”

Yifan raised his eyebrows and Yixing realised that they did not seem so annoying anymore.

“Anytime.”

It was a treacherous walk until they came upon another set of stairs.

As if he could smell the sparkle, Baekhyun yapped, leaping off Junmyeon’s back before Yixing could stop him.

“Baekhyun, wait!”

He bounded down the stairs and Yixing had no choice but to follow.

The stairs led into a cavern, a cavern so overflowing with jewels that Yixing’s jaw dropped. There were piles of the gems, as big as his palm and blue as the ice that surrounded them. He walked up to the closest piles, eyes fixed on the single gem that was sitting upright in the pile, lit by a ray of sunshine.

“Take only what you need, but never from greed,” he recited as he reached for it, holding his breath as it came loose from the pile.

The cavern did not respond and he shuddered in relief.

“We only need one, let’s go.”

  
He turned and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Yifan bend over another pile of ice, eyes fixed on another gem.

“Yifan, don’t! The warning. We can’t be greedy.”

Yifan turned to look at him, lips set into a grim line.

“I know. I read it,” even as he spoke, he pulled the gem out of the pile.

Yixing gasped and they froze.

Nothing happened.

“It’s okay,” Yixing exhaled in relief. Yifan smiled too, though his expression seemed strained. He tucked the gem away in his pocket.

“Done. Let’s get out of here.”

As he said that, the cavern began to shudder, creaking ominously. Rocks cascaded down the walls and Yxing turned to see Baekhyun standing over a pile of jewels, yapping in delight.

“Oh no, Baekhyun, no!” He scooped up the puppy, scattering his jewels.

“Hurry,” Junmyeon urged as he placed the pup upon his back, mounting quickly. The carvern was really shaking now, heavy rocks falling from the ceiling. Yifan joined him, as spikes of ice began to fall from the ceiling.

He galloped up the stairs, his wings flaring as the floor gave way beneath them. Yixing clung ot his mane, his heart hammering in his chest as Junmyeon flew into the air, neatly dodging around the falling ice.

Yifan was gripping on him, his other arm wrapped around Baekhyun as they flew out into the morning air, the stairs closing beneath them.

Yixing exhaled in relief. They had done it!

“Junmyeon, you’re brilliant!” He exclaimed and Junmyeon whinnied in response, flying them back down towards the cave.

“Now all we need is the Ring of Love.” He sat back, his voice becoming smaller. He had no idea where they could possibly find such a thing.

“Where could we find that?” Yifan asked from behind him and he shook his head, giving in to the despair.

“I don’t know, and we’re running out of time.”

Yifan’s next words made hope flare to life in his chest, as warm as the large hand resting against his waist.

“Maybe I could forge one.”

-

The cave was hot, so hot that Yixing was surprised it still was not hot enough to melt metal. He had already shrugged off his coat, sweating profusely in the heat.

Yifan was sitting by the fire, stoking it continuously. He could see beads of sweat running down the man’s face and a wave of gratitude filled his heart.

However a question still nagged at him.

“I don’t get it,” he said and Yifan looked up. His hair was damp and matted with sweat, yet he still was the most attractive man Yixing had seen in a long time. His heart gave a leap and he squashed it down.

“Why didn’t the cavern collapse when you took a gem?”

Yifan turned his face back to the fire, whatever happiness he had from retrieving the gem dissipating.

“If it wasn’t greed, why did you need it?”

Yifan poked at the fire, his face an expression of shame and grief.

“Once, I did something foolish. Now, maybe I can set things right,” he sighed heavily, stabbing at the fire as if it were a foe that needed defeating.

“My parents trusted me with all they had. I thought I could make more,” the implication of his words rested heavily in the air, “before I knew it, it was all gone.”

“I couldn’t face them. How could they forgive me?” His face was one of a defeated man, as he prodded at the logs in the fire.

“So I left. For the Forbidden Forest. No one would ever find me there.”

“You didn’t believe in a Wand of Light,” Yixing murmured, moving to stand over him. The heat was stifling but he could sense that he needed comfort, right now.

“So why did you agree to come with us?”

“You sounded so sure. A second chance, you said. Maybe if I pay them back,” he raised the gem in his hand, staring at it as if it were a mirror, “they’ll see me again.”

Setting down the tongs, he reached for his sword, much to Yixing’s confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked as Yifan dipped the sword into the flames.

“Metal,” the man replied, “for the ring.”

“No, Yifan,” another voice sounded and they both turned to see Junmyeon standing behind them, Baekhyun clutching his crown in his mouth, “use this.”

Yixing’s heart ached as he took it from the puppy.

“But you’ll never get it back,” he started and Yifan stood.

“Let me use my sword.”

Junmyeon shook his head, his eyes kind.

“It’s our kingdom. Our parents. I want to do it. I love them.”

At his words, the crown in Yixing’s hands glowed.

“A ring of love,” he gasped, holding up the crown, “nobody said the ring had to be for your finger.”

He withdrew the gem from his pocket, holding it out as Yifan picked up the staff. When brought near each other, all of them glowed with the same white light.

Junmyeon made a little sound.

“It’s all there.”

Yifan worked through the night, melting and molding the crown into a smaller circle, such that it would fit at the head of the staff. It made a setting for the gem, which he set upon the ring.

When it was finished, the gem exuded light, swirling down the staff.

“Yixing?”

Yixing turned as Yifan called his name. He had been admiring the view outside the cave, the temperature inside for too hot for him to stand.

The man was sweating as he stood in the mouth of the cave, holding up a scepter. Yixing’s spirits lifted at the sight.

“It’s ready.”

“It’s beautiful, Yifan,” he gaped at it, hardly daring to touch it as Yifan set it into his hands.

“The question is, will it work?” Yifan asked and Yixing turned as Junmyeon came trotting up to him, looking at the wand curiously.

“How will we know?”

Yixing looked up at his brother, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You.”

“Me?” Junmyeon looked taken aback and Yixing lifted up the scepter, nodding furiously.

“The Wand of Light would break the spell!”

Junmyeon was so disbelieving that Yixing could have cried. He watched as the Pegasus moved his mouth a little, no words coming forth.

“Do you really think-? Oh, it’s been so long.”

Yixing hefted the wand. It was heavy in his arms, but yet so delicate.

“Wand of Light, I wish from the bottom of my heart to break Heechul’s spell over my brother.”

He did not dared to look as he pointed it at the pegasus, squeezing his eyes shut.

Junmyeon rose into the air, a little wide eyed in shock as white magic swirled around him. Yixing opened in his eyes, a smile spreading over his face as he watched the Pegasus’ shape transformed into one of a human man.

When Junmyeon landed back on his feet, he was staring at his arms and legs in awe and disbelief.

“I don’t believe it.”

Yixing stepped forward, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

“You’re back.”

He held back his tears as Junmyeon flung his arms around him, thanking him repeatedly.

“Looks good on you, Junmyeon,” Yifan laughed and the former Pegasus laughed with him.

“Thank you, Yifan,” he looked down as the soft brush against his leg and smiled.

“And you too, Baekhyun.”

“We can do it, break Heechul’s spell. Let’s go home.” Yixing marveled and Junmyeon’s handsome face crumpled.

“But, brother, we’re miles away and-,”

“You can’t fly anymore.” Yixing sighed at the observation. He really should have thought things through.

Junmyeon thought for a moment and his eyes lit up. He grasped the tiny bell that Yixing had not noticed dangling from his throat and pulled it off.

“The Cloud King!”

He rang the bell, its melody tinkling sweetly into the air as he whispered.

“Please, Your Highness, send us some horses.”

The bell dissolved into a puff of fairy dust and not long after, they heard the whinnying of pegasi and the flexing of their giant wings as they trotted into view.

“Hello, Goldie, recognize me?” Junmyeon teased as he stepped forward to pet the first golden horse. Yixing followed suit, smoothing his fingers over the pegasus’ velvety muzzle.

“So, this is where we say goodbye,” he said, hoping that Yifan could not hear the reluctance in his voice. The man had been a great help, and he was sad to see him go. But his heart would not allow him to say the words that he longed to say.

Instead, he dropped his head down, fingers clenching around the staff of the wand.

“But what about Heechul?’ It seemed clear that Yifan was just as reluctant to leave them, his head bowed as he stroked his own horse.

“Oh, I can handle him,” Yixing hoped his voice did not waver as he said it, “I’ve got everything that I need.”

He ducked his head, taking a tiny step closer.

“We wouldn’t have this without you.”

“I think I should-,” he did not think he could bear to hear Yifan finish that sentence, so he cut him off.

“I know,” he nodded, chewing his lip. “You’ve waited so long.”

It seemed that Yifan understood.

“Right, yeah,” he murmured and looked down to see Baekhyun wrapping himself around his leg, looking forlorn.

“I’ll miss you too, fuzzy,” the words tugged at Yixing’s heartstrings and he had to hold back tears as Yifan bent to stroke the fluffy head.

“Goodbye, Yixing, Junmyeon,” Yifan nodded at them in turn.

  
“We owe you, Yifan.” Junmyeon said in reply, his expression one of gratefulness. Yifan looked down at them as he mounted his horse.

“Be careful, all of you.”

Yixing did not stay to watch him leave, mounting the pegasus quickly. He did not have time to dwell on his feelings for the strange man.

The pegasus were playful and responsive and soon, learnt some easy tricks like rearing midair.

Yixing laughed to himself as Junmyeon yelled at him from behind.

“Showoff!”

“Slowpoke,” he yelled back. Junmyeon was just preparing to speed up when the clarion cry of a griffin rang through the skies and Yixing’s blood chilled.

_Heechul._

He saw the griffin descend from the clear skies, its brown colour a stain upon the beautiful blue. Heechul sat astride it, his staff at the ready.

“Let’s go!” He cried and his pegasus whinnied in fear, bolting. His brother’s pegasus followed, swooping down with Heechul hot on his trail.

Yixing could hear his staff sizzling as a blast of magic shot past his brother, too close for comfort. The griffin cried once more and he buried his fingers into the pegasus’ mane, terror threatening to swallow him up.

Another blast of magic flew past his ear and he turned just in time to see his brother’s pegasus fall, Junmyeon crying out in shock as the strong wings gave out.

“Junmyeon!” He gasped, and his pegasus whinnied in warning. He looked back in front just before the pegasus swerved to avoid a towering rock, one of its wings crumpling into its side.

His heart dropped to his stomach as they free fell, the wind whipping his hair. The pegasus nosedived into a pile of deep snow and he was thrown off, hard, his back striking the ground painfully. His vision blacked out for a few moments and when he reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his brother.

Panic exploded through him like fireworks. Junmyeon was not moving. He was lying motionless in the snow, unconscious.

“Brother!” He cried, dragging himself to his feet. His left side ached and he could hardly walk, but walk he did. He limped over to his brother, grabbing his shoulder in terror.

“Such a touching scene.”

The voice made his blood curdle in his veins. Blind fury rose up in him as he looked up to see Heechul smirking at him.

“You hurt him, how dare you!” He shouted and Heechul merely shrugged.

“He got in the way.”

“You’ll pay for this.”

With that, he snatched up the wand that had fallen down beside his brother, pointing it straight at the sorcerer. It made something in him purr with satisfaction when Heechul cowered immediately, as if trying to hide behind his staff.

“Destroy him, destroy Heechul. Make him pay, destroy him!”

He was nearly hysterical, confusion slowly overtaking the anger when the wand made no move.

Heechul recovered himself, and began to laugh.

“Oh no, wand of light,” he mocked, bi-coloured eyes glittering with delight.

“It worked before,” he murmured, his voice growing ever smaller. He was confused and stunned by the turn of events. Did the wand only work once? Had they gone through all that trouble for nothing?

“Did you really think you could beat me?” Heechul sneered and Yixing resigned himself to his fate.

“Okay, okay. Release my parents and the others,” he bowed his head, lowering the wand. “I’ll marry you.”

Heechl laughed, a cackling sound that grated on Yixing’s nerves.

“I knew you’d change your mind. You’d all want me sooner or later but we do have a problem.”

“What?”

“I don’t want you? After what you just pulled? No, you’re just like all my other wives.” Yixing yelped when a curl of magic yanked the wand of light from his hands and Heechul caught it with a smirk.

“For me? How thoughtful. And now what to do with you?” He surveyed the snowy landscape with an expression that Yixing did not like.

“Open.”

The snow surrounding Yixing caved in, leaving him standing on a tiny platform of slowly sinking snow. He glared up at the sorcerer when he peered down at him.

“Any last words?”

He refused to let the sorcerer have the satisfaction. Instead, he cleched his teeth, steeling himself as Heechul raised his staff, pointing it at a shelf of snow directly over his head.

“Hmm, I guess not. Bye, bye.”

A shaft of magic pierced through the dense snow and Yixing flung up his hands to shield his face and the snow poured over the lip of the cliff, heading straight for him. He curled up into a ball and rolled, sucking a huge breath of air before everything went dark.

-

Junmyeon awoke to feel something nudging at his hand. He looked down to see Baekhyun the husky pup, tugging at him, eyes urgent.

“Baekhyun,” he murmured faintly. Everything hurt and the snow was too bright against his sensitive eyes. “Where’s Yixing?”

Baekhyn sniffed the air and barked, scampering over to the massive pile of snow that Junmyeon had just noticed. His heart stopped as he stared at it.

“Oh, god. We’ll never get him out.”

He knelt, about to start digging when footsteps on the snow sounded behind him. He turned, relief rushing through him when he saw Yifan riding up on his horse.

His face was a mask of concern as he dismounted.

“What happened?”

“It’s Yixing, he’s buried,” Junmyeon could hear the tremor in his own voice as despair threatened to overwhelm him.

At that, Yifan was bolting over to the snowdrift, immeditately on his knees. He dug at the snow and Junmyeon joined him, until his hands were freezing and his skin was red from the cold.

“Yixing, Yixing can you hear me?”

It was completely by chance as a large chunk of snow flew off into the air that they saw Yixing’s face. He was unconscious, his skin as pale as the snow around them.

“Yixing,” Yifan’s whisper was barely audible as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s shoulders and pulled, cradling him close. “I never should have left you.”

Junmyeon was terrified, but he did not show it, scooping Baekhyun up in his arms.

“He’s so cold,” Yifan called out as they were en route to the Cloud Kingdom and Junmyeon looked over. He was cradling Yixing in his arms, desperately trying to warm him up.

“We’re almost there,” he promised, urging the pegasi on.

“What is this place?” Yifan asked as they flew through the clouds, the castle finally showing itself.

“My old home,” Junmyeon replied, fondness filling his heart despite the fear. He was home again.

“Junmyeon!” The boys were out on the platform, eyes wide with delight. Junmyeon braced himself, laughing despite the worry for his brother.

“Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon hyung! You’re human again!” Three pairs of arms flung themselves around him as he dismounted.

“Yes,” he mumbled, looking up to see the Cloud King approach, his eyes shining.

“Welcome home,” Jeongsu’s eyes lingered on him for a moment before he was immediately drawn to Yixing, whom Yifan was cradling in his arms.

“He needs help, quickly now.”

He hustled them into the nearest bedchamber, Yifan settling the unconscious prince down on the chaise.

Junmyeon flopped on the nearest chair, folding his arms in his lap as the boys clustered around him, watching the Cloud King work. A white glow emitted from the Cloud King’s hands as he passed them over Yixing’s still body,

Junmyeon wrapped his fingers around his brother’s wrist, shuddering at the temperature.

It was ice cold.

“He will be fine, now.” Jeongsu smiled reassuringly at him, touching his shoulder as he passed.

  
“I have other duties to tend to and will be back to check on him in a bit.”

“Awake yet?”

Junmyeon looked up to see the Cloud King walk into the room, his brows creased in concern. He shook his head dejectedly, brushing a hand along Yixing’s cheek.

His brother had barely even twitched when the Cloud King performed his magic over him and there was no sign of him waking up.

The sun was already beginning to dip below the horizon and fear was already clutched so tightly around his heart that it was difficult to breathe.

Yifan was seated on the bed, one hand resting on Yixing’s hands. It was a strange contrast, his golden skin against the prince’s fair one.

“Please wake up,” he murmured, so softly that Junmyeon almost did not hear him, “please.”

His knuckles trailed along Yixing’s chin and he bowed his head over him, fingers curling around his hands.

“We need you.”

There was a soft groan from the bed and Junmyeon looked up, his heart leaping.

Yixing stirred, his eyes fluttering faintly and Junmyeon hurried to his side, the tightness in his chest easing somewhat.

“Yifan?” Yixing mumbled, and Junmyeon saw the moment his eyes lit upon the sun in the sky behind Yifan.

The man was haloed in the rays of the setting sun and he could pinpoint the exact moment Yixing began to panic.

“It’s nearly sunset?” He gasped, pushing himself off the bed. Junmyeon reached for him the same time that Yifan did, when he wobbled dangerously, threatening to topple over.

“Take it easy, Yixing.”

“I have to get the Wand of Light,” his little brother said firmly and Junmyeon shook his head, folding his hands behind his back.

“But it’s with Heechul. His palace is surrounded by sheer ice. And the griffin. It’s impossible.”

Yixing leveled him a knowing look and Junmyeon flushed. He should have known better than to say anything was impossible in front of his brother.

“I know,” he mumbled shamefully, “there’s always hope.”

At that, Yixing brightened.

“Your Highness, may I ask you for one more favour?”

-

The castle loomed imposingly before them, as Junmyeon had said, surrounded by icy walls so sheer that no one could have scaled them.

Yixing looked up at the cloud as they landed.

The sun was still only just beginning to set, as the Cloud King had promised.

He smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you, Cloud King.”

Yifan was staring at the ice dubiously as they dismounted. He glanced at Junmyeon and then back at the hole in the ice.

“You were right. That’s a sheer drop.”

Yixing smiled confidently.

“And that’s why Heechul wont suspect a thing.”

He turned to his brother as Yifan tossed him a pair of crudely made skates.

“I didn’t have much time,” Yifan said, slipping his feet into his own skates, “but they’ll do the job.”

“Keep the horses ready. We’ll be back soon,” he was just about leap off when Junmyeon caught his arm, pulling him back. His eyes were full of concern.

“Promise?”

Yixing softened. He wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him close.

“I promise.”

He skated to the edge of the slope, staring down.

It was indeed a sheer drop, so steep that his heart gave a little stutter. But it was only ice.

Ice was the same everywhere. He knew the ice, knew how to navigate it, no matter how it was shaped.

“It’s going to be a wild ride. But stick close to me and you’ll be fine,” he said as Yifan followed him, eyes flickering down the long long slope.

The other man smiled.

“I hope I can handle it.”

Yixing grinned. With a sharp intake of breath, he leapt off the edge, his blades catching immediately. They were sharp and perfect as he slid down the slope, wind ruffling his hair.

He almost felt like he was flying, the ice was so smooth.

Coming up to a gap, he picked up speed, smiling to himself as he flew up and off the lip of the ravine, doing a perfect spin in the air before landing neatly on one foot.

He caught himself before he could go too far, turning to see Yifan spin through the air, landing exactly where he had previously.

“I guess you can,” he smiled to himself before turning. He skated down the ice, dodging the strange piles of icicles easily.

He could hear Yifan yelp from behind, followed by Baekhyun’s happy little sound and shook his head fondly.

Of course the pup would manage to find his way down.

The ice walls rose higher and higher as they skated through the castle, almost as if they were closing in.

They were a strange greenish colour instead of pure blue.

Yixing gasped in shock when the path splintered into a few tiny paths, lifting his leg to skate it one legged.

He could see the darkness of the ravine beneath them and it was a very long drop indeed.

His heart nearly stopped when he heard the long piercing cry of the griffin, ducking low to the ground as a shadow swooped past them.

Thankfully, the creature did not seem to have seen them.

Yixing squeezes his fingers into a fist as he stared at the road ahead, a massive ravine slashing straight through it.

It was much, much larger than the one they had crossed before.

Taking a deep breath, he stole a glance at Yifan, who seemed to have caught on to what he was thinking.

They fell into step with each other, matching beat by beat as they sped up.

There could be no hesitation.

Yifan’s presence was comforting as they launched off the edge. Yixing caught a flash of the darkness beneath them in his peripheral vision, his heart flying to his mouth.

The base of his blades clipped the edge of the icy cliff and he caught his breath, Yifan landing almost a millisecond later.

They both heard the ice crumble, and then fall away, tumbling many many feet down into the ravine.

Yixing was about to sigh in relief when the griffin shrieked once more, its shadow suddenly much larger than before.

“Wait.”

He grabbed Yifan’s hand, pulling him back so that they were concealed beneath a beam of ice.

Yifan was breathing hard, pressing in close to him as they watched the griffin made its pass, shrieking obnoxiously.

“I’m guessing that Heechul would keep the wand somewhere close to him,” he murmured. It was a little hard to focus, with Yifan practically leaning against him, panting into his neck.

They watched as the griffin screamed again, swooping up up and away into the gloomy sky.

“That’s perfect,” Yifan muttered and Yixing glanced at him.

They did not have far to go.

A set of stairs came into view and Yixing unlaced his boots, handing them back to Yifan in exchange for his normal shoes.

They crept up the stairs as quietly as they could, unawares of the eyes that watched them from around the corner.

Yixing was just about to step out, into the exposed platform when a large hand wrapped around his wrist. He gasped in shock when Yifan yanked him back, his chest pressed against his back.

They stayed like that, as the griffin swooped past. Even Baekhyun was dead silent, crouched by Yifan’s foot.

“All clear,” Yifan whispered into his ear and Yixing shuddered.

They had only gone a little ways higher when there was a hideous screech. Yixing spun around, cold fear seizing him by the throat when he saw the griffin at the foot of the stairs, beady eyes glaring straight at them.

Yifan drew his sword as it clambered up the stairs, its talons making horrible scratching noises on the ice.

“Go, Yixing,” he said, eyes fixed upon the creature leering at him. Yixing froze.

What?

“I can’t just leave-,”

“I said go!”

Baekhyun leapt onto Yixing’s back, making the decision for him. He stumbled, breaking into a run up the rest of the stairs.

The griffin let out a blood curdling scream and there was a horrible metallic sound. He could hear Yifan grunting from effort even as he ran higher and higher.

At the top, he turned, bile climbing up his throat as Yifan and the griffin disappeared into a corner and he could not see them anymore.

Baekhyun leapt off his shoulders and he spun, crying out in shock at the husky disappeared up into the next floor, yapping softly.

“Baekhyun!”

He found the puppy crouching by a massive pile of gold, like a dragon’s hoard. There were many more like that one, scattered around the room, each one as high as each other. They had to be in the right place. 

Footsteps sounded on the landing and he snatched Baekhyun up, dragging him behind the nearest pile of gold. He could hear Heechul muttering to himself, something about rubbish.

A soft tinkle sounded to his left and Yixing felt his blood run cold.

Baekhyun had batted a gem down from its perch and clearly, Heechul had heard it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying that they would not be discovered as the footsteps came closer and closer.

The griffin screeched once and then they heard a clash of metal. The footsteps stopped.

They turned away, growing farther and farther and Yixing let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. They were safe for now.

He heard Heechul exclaim, “what’s _he_ doing here,” before the footsteps were going down the stairs, and slowly vanishing.

They had to act now.

He rummaged through the pile of gold, searching as Baekhyun wandered off to another, pawing at the coins.

Baekhyun barked and he looked up, hope lighting in his heart when he saw the staff clutched in the puppy’s mouth.

“Oh, good boy!” He snatched up the wand.

To his horror, the gem, possibly loosened by Heechul’s rough handling, flew from the tip, skittering across the floor too quickly for him to catch.

It teetered on the edge of the precipice, as if to tease him, before falling off, far far into the waters beneath.

Yixing could hardly believe his eyes.

They had been _so_ close. He hurried to the edge, his gaze lifting to stare at the sun, already setting in the horizon.

The boys had done their jobs. They could slow the sunset down no longer.

The despair slammed into him like a freight train and Yixing collapsed. He was too tired, too wrung out to even cry.

After all this effort and sacrifice, he had failed.

All he could see now were the faces of his parents, forever immortalized in stone, the faces of his people, the young boy who had skated with him.

He had not only failed them.

He had failed himself.

A soft scuffling and a groan caught his attention and he looked up. Relief flared through him as Yifan’s face popped up over the edge, grimacing as he scrambled to his feet.

“Yifan!” He hurried to him, still clutching the empty staff. Yifan smiled up at him, lit by the setting sun. His heart sank.

He had failed him too.

“The ice gem’s gone. We’ll never get it back,” he held out the staff, preparing to apologize but Yifan grinned, a gummy smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the one that he had taken.

“What about this one?”

He placed the gem back into its setting and the wand lit up, magic swirling all around it the way it had when he had first made it.

Yixing was so happy that he could kiss him.

“You did it!”

Before they could be happy for long however, the staff glowed bright green and Yixing gasped.

A great force yanked it out of his hands and into the hands of two stubby trolls that had appeared beside Heechul.

“ A party?” He drawled.

“And you forgot to invite me?”

With a snarl, Yifan drew his sword but before he could even reach the sorcerer, there was a terrible screech and the griffin leapt out from his hiding place, its talons clutching Yifan by the waist and pinning him to the ground.

Yixing cried out as Yifan struggled beneath the weight of the massive creature, his arms pinned to his sides.

  
“I thank my lucky stars I didn’t marry you!”\

Heechul cackled, a sound that cut deep into Yixing’s heart. The sun was already almost completely beneath the horizon.

They were out of time.

He stared back at the trolls, but before he could despair, his eyes caught on the golden rings that the two holding the wand wore. A quick glance confirmed that the third who had appeared behind Heechul wore one too.

An idea popped quickly into his head. But he would not have married these men if they had looked like that. It could only be his handiwork. Heechul could not be reasoned with, but perhaps, these men could.

“You must have been a terrible husband! A tyrant,” as one, the trolls began nodding to each other, as if agreeing with him.

Heechul glowered.

“I was a wonderful husband. They were annoying.”

Yixing scoffed at him.

“If _I_ had the Wand of Light, I could make life better for everyone,” his eyes dragged over each of the trolls, making eye contact with them.

“Pathetic. You still believe in this piece of junk? Give it to me!”

“I believe the Wand of Light will save us all.”

Yixing stared, keeping his eyes on the trolls. He believed he saw what he had done wrong with the Wand before now, why it had not worked for him.

“I said, give it to me!” Heechul snarled and the trolls grumbled among themselves, the one clutching him beginning to walk towards him.

Yixing held out his hand, confident as he spoke.

“ _All_ of us.”

The troll stopped and his friends chattered to him. Yixing watched as he looked once at his friends, who were both nodding and once at Heechul, who was glaring menacingly.

His heart leapt as the wand came flying towards him.

Wasting no time, he pointed it towards Heechul.

“For the love of my family and my people, I ask you to break _all_ of Heechul’s spells!” He squeezed his eyes shut, praying that he was right.

“Destroy him!”

The wand glowed, emitting a pulse of white light that pushed back Heecul’s own green blast.

“NO!”

Yixing watched as the pulse engulfed the sorcerer in its light, smiling as the three trolls transformed, their bodies lengthening and growing into the figures of three young, handsome men.

The griffin leapt into the air the moment it saw its master consumed by the good magic but it could not escape.

Yifan laughed when a brownish tabby cat landed back on his chest, mewling angrily. He picked it up by the scruff of its neck and dropped it back onto the ground.

Heechul shrank and shrank and when the magic cleared, he was merely a man no taller than the trolls had been, clutching a little oar in his hands.

Yixing laughed aloud, relief and delight all over his face.

“No, no, no! How did you do that? H-How? It was useless?” Heechul cried, wringing his hands. He looked absolutely pathetic, with his tiny stature and massive boat oar.

“True. When used in anger. I learnt that the hard way,” Yixing smiled, raising the wand.

“This simply can’t be happening!” The ice palace shuddered and everyone looked up. The top tier of the palace was beginning to collapse, no longer being held up by Heechul’s magic. A large block of ice fell of the top, a gargoyle griffin tipping off into the sea.

A loud whinny made Yixing smile and he whirled around to see three pegasi flying towards them, his brother sitting proudly atop one.

The horses clattered onto the icy platform and Yixing hurried to the young men.

“Hurry, you’re free now.”

“Thank you for your help,” the one who had thrown him the wand smiled, bowing sharply. He was a lovely brunette, his hazel eyes glittering. He cast a glance at the shrunken Heechul and his lips stretched into a smile.

“But we have a little bit of unfinished business.”

It was incredibly amusing to watch Heechul back away, stuttering apologies and begging for mercy but it was time for them to leave.

Yixing scrambled atop his own pegasus and they took off, Baekhyun cradled tightly in Yifan’s arms.

“You’re home! Not a scratch, not a- a bump?” Yixing smiled to himself as his mother wrapped him up tight in his arms. He was buzzing inside, so incredibly excited about the surprise he was about to present them with.

“What about Heechul?” His father was all smiles as he stroked his cheek, his eyes so fond and proud that Yixing thought his heart might burst from happiness.

“Oh, he won’t be bothering us anymore, trust me.”

His parents exchanged glances and Yixing simply could not hold it in any longer.

“Are you ready for a surprise?’

He turned to the doorway, his parents looking puzzled and confused as they followed his lead.

Junmyeon stepped out from behind the door, smiling faintly.

The king and queen gasped, so loudly that Yixing had to muffle a laugh.

“Junmyeon? Is that really you?”

Junmyeon was standing before them now, the picture of a perfect prince. He was smiling too, his eyes shiny.

“Mother, Father!”

The king flung his arms around his son, gasping out a quick, “impossible!”

His wife was close to tears, hardly able to wait her turn before she was pulling Junmyeon into her arms, clutching him close.

“It was all Yixing,” Junmyeon murmured softly as his mother held him. She kissed his cheek and he leaned into the touch, warming Yixing’s heart. “He never gave up hope.”

“We owe you, so much,” Yixing faltered at his father’s words and dropped his gaze.

“No, I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have snuck out, I shouldn’t have worried you. I should have tried to understand that you only wished to keep me safe.”

“We should have told you the truth, long ago,” his father confessed and Yixing huffed out a laugh. He was tearing up too, as his father opened his arms.

“Let’s just, call it even.”

-

Yixing smiled to himself as he watched from behind a tree.

There was an old man hammering away at the forge in the cottage and he looked up as Yifan approached, dressed in fine clothes that the palace had given him.

Yifan himself looked incredibly nervous as he dismounted his horse, his eyes fixed on the blacksmith.

“Yifan?” Yifan could not hold back the smile and that made Yixing smile even wider.

“Oh, Yifan!” The man dropped his tools, rushing out to fling his arms around his son.

“I- I’m sorry Father. I was so foolish. I lost all the money and I couldn’t face you,” Yifan was babbling as his father held him, so happy that his son was finally home.

“Yifan,” they drew apart and Yixing aawed quietly to himself when the man ruffled Yifan’s golden hair.

“We will always love you.”

He steeled himself as Yifan turned in his direction.

“I lost hope, until.”

That was his cue.

He nudged his horse forward, appearing from behind the tree.

“Father, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

-

Up in the Cloud Kingdom, Junmyeon handed the Wand of Light to the Cloud King.

“Will you keep this safe, Your Highness?”

Jeongsu smiled as he held up at the Wand, allowing it to float away.

“I would be honoured. It would be the first star you see, each night.”  


**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts or just asks on my Curious Cat [@VOlympian](https://curiouscat.me/VOlympian). or on Twitter [@VOlympian](https://twitter.com/VOlympian). If you send me a prompt, I will write a drabble to it!


End file.
